


冷雨

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 高文出院那天，来接他的人是崔斯坦和贝狄威尔。他走路依旧有些不稳，头部受伤带来的影响还会持续一段时间。贝狄威尔和崔斯坦像是商量好了一般，一左一右地把他夹在中间，形成一个尴尬的“M”。“兰斯洛特呢？”





	冷雨

 

 

 

高文出院那天，来接他的人是崔斯坦和贝狄威尔。

 

他走路依旧有些不稳，头部受伤带来的影响还会持续一段时间。贝狄威尔和崔斯坦像是商量好了一般，一左一右地把他夹在中间，形成一个尴尬的“M”。

 

“兰斯洛特呢？”

 

他迟疑了一会儿，最终还是问了这个问题。他当然记得自己为什么进医院，摩根砸得那一酒瓶是小事，黑圣女的那一枪托他也受住了。真正要命的是兰斯洛特那一下子，他又犯病了，差点把彭德拉贡的侄子开了瓢。

 

崔斯坦一脸狐疑地看着他，问道：“兰斯洛特是谁？”

 

高文一时语塞，可红毛的脸上没有半分开玩笑的意思。就在他再次感到头晕目眩之前，贝狄威尔从高文背后使劲擂了崔斯坦一拳。

 

“别听他逗你，”贝狄威尔拉开车门，把高文塞进后座，“他还在局子里呢。你舅舅忙着把他捞出来，估计开了精神失常的证明比较好办。就怕条子们说他是因为嗑药才变成这样的，那就有些难搞了。”

 

他瘫在座椅上，等着头晕的劲儿过去。崔斯坦只在他的病号服外面套了件大衣，那一股子消毒水味让高文烦躁不安。他打定主意，一回家就要把这身衣服通通烧掉。

 

不，留下来也不错。就挂在他卧室里，让兰斯洛特一看见它就内疚不已。

 

事情都到了这个份上，高文依旧没想过一脚蹬了兰斯洛特。在他们家，就没有一个和正常搭边的人。说是他舅舅，其实彭德拉贡家的教父实际上是个女人。她身材娇小，外面的人都叫她亚瑟，只有家里的人知道她其实叫阿尔托莉雅。而高文的妈妈，摩根，是个动不动就往儿子身上扔东西的人。

 

疯子，高文第一次这么说的时候，兰斯洛特还有些不安。

 

他妹妹莫德雷德也好不到哪儿。和高文不同，莫德雷德被人说成是亚瑟的孩子。可她天生胳膊肘往外拐，背后捅刀子的事从小干到大。

 

这么看来，也许最正常的就是高文了。不过打从他和兰斯洛特那疯子搞在一起，也就没人敢这么说了。兰斯洛特不疯的时候就是个圣人，别的家族的小姐们甚至愿意下嫁给他。然而他疯起来，所有人就只得等他杀尽兴才能罢手。

 

大家都不知道高文看上他哪儿了。有人说是看上兰斯洛特正常的样子了，毕竟他们俩经常凑在一起下棋。但也有人说高文实际上也是个疯子，他就爱这样的狂战士。

 

这话传到他耳朵里的少之又少，毕竟没几个人敢嚼彭德拉贡侄子的舌根。

 

 

 

贝狄威尔开得快又稳，车子已经驶入了大门。

 

崔斯坦从前面的置物箱中拿了把雨伞，却没有要交给高文的意思。后座上的病患捂着头，心想自己是不是该拄副拐才能配得上这样的待遇。

 

车子直接开到了彭德拉贡大宅的门口，高文小时候有很长一段时间都以为自己是住在城堡里。圆桌骑士们站成两列，都穿着黑色的西装打着黑伞。阿格规文给亚瑟撑伞，自己的肩膀湿了大片。崔斯坦打开车门，又跑到后面去接高文。

 

在压抑的黑色中，穿着蓝白条病号服的高文像是个异类。

 

亚瑟把手搭在侄子肩头，可看上去更像是想抱抱他或摸摸他的脸。梅林从后面钻出来，穿得像只花枝招展的公孔雀。高文突然想起，梅林跟他讲的那些亚瑟会在他小时候的时候把他搂在怀里捏脸揉头的事。

 

但这些事他自己都记不得，摩根总是打他，高文想他的脑袋估计早就被打坏了。

 

 

 

会议开到一半的时候，莫德雷德领着兰斯洛特进来了。

 

他妹妹性子直爽，这种距离比起打伞更愿意跑回来。而兰斯洛特看上去有些失魂落魄，他发疯后多半都会这样。

 

高文坐直了身体，想象着一会儿兰斯洛特看见那身被他挂在墙上的病号服的反应。

 

莫德雷德甩甩头，大摇大摆地走过来坐到自己的位置上。她这辈子最怕麻烦，也正因如此，亚瑟就把兰斯洛特这个麻烦丢给她去处理。高文猜测莫德雷德绝对留了些漏洞给亚瑟，这种恶意在彭德拉贡家简直司空见惯。

 

“兰斯洛特，过来开会吧。”

 

亚瑟招呼道，这声音对兰斯洛特来说比起命令更像是救赎。

 

他大概是在看守所呆了几天，平日里向后抓的发型掉下大半，又被雨水淋得贴上额头。血干在他衣服上，高文清楚这都是他头上流下来的血。他并不后怕，反而有些好奇自己流了这么多血竟然还没事。

 

“高文的工作需要其他人来接替，直到他康复为止。莫德雷德，兰斯洛特，这就是本次会议的主要内容。没有异议的话，我要开始进行分配了。”

 

这个名字让落座的兰斯洛特手指抽动了一下。

 

他就坐在高文对面，那面都是没有亲缘关系的人坐的位置。而不知为何，其他骑士都把这个位置空了出来。别说家族里的人，就连外面都知道兰斯洛特和高文之间的事——他们说高文是欠干的下贱货，巴不得疯子兰斯洛特干脆捅死他。

 

高文不在意别人这样说，他会一面用刀捅人家，一面让人家继续说下去。

 

对面的兰斯洛特低着头，肩膀内扣。他太高了，像是可怜巴巴地被人塞进这把椅子里的。

 

高文看着他，脑子里乱得厉害。他不记得兰斯洛特是怎么和他打架的了，他的房间焕然一新，从墙纸到地毯。除了他包着纱布的脑袋和畏缩的兰斯洛特，一切证据都被销毁了。

 

亚瑟不管他们，摩根不在乎他儿子被打死。亚瑟名义上的妻子格尼薇尔倒是害怕了，那天若不是她找贝狄威尔去一同敲高文的房门，也许他真的会被兰斯洛特打死也说不定。家里的每个人都听到他们闹出的动静了，可大家都习惯了——兰斯洛特疯归疯，却不会真的伤害高文。但那天的事，让所有圆桌骑士都有些担心起自己的后背了。

 

他听说莫德雷德去看他了，在他昏迷时坐在床头的椅子上耀武扬威地吃掉了一整个果篮；他听说摩根去看他了，叉着腰站在床尾诅咒他最好就这么死掉。

 

其他人多多少少也去看了，但高文晕着，看与不看没什么两样。

 

等他百般无聊地回忆完这事所有他能想起来的部分，兰斯洛特终于舍得抬头看他一眼了。他像只不小心咬了主人一口的猎犬，叫高文险些在会议上笑出声。

 

谁也不知道兰斯洛特是怎么变成这样的，他是被收养的，也许是家族遗传也说不定。

 

但这都无所谓。他清醒的时候足够聪明地能听懂亚瑟的指令，他疯着的时候又足够有力地能做一把武器。如果这武器真的失控，枪口朝着的也是高文而不是他们。

 

也许疯摩根正是看透了这一点，才巴不得自己儿子快点儿去死。

 

高文在这里是个特殊的存在，莫德雷德有时候闯了祸就会拼命地把高文拉下水。而面对高文，就连铁血无情的亚瑟都会网开一面。多讽刺啊，他妈妈摩根是个恶魔，却偏偏生了个天使出来。

 

 

 

兰斯洛特跟着他，直到高文站在房门前。

 

他们不算是共用一个房间，但兰斯洛特大部分时间都呆着这里。他的棋盘在里面，他那几把心爱的枪也在里面。

 

高文转过身，兰斯洛特依旧耷拉着脑袋不敢看他。

 

他就是有这样的能耐，高文开始后悔把那病号服挂在墙上了，明明错的人是他，却总是让人想跟他说这不是你的错。哪怕他高文差点被打出脑震荡，而罪魁祸首当时看上去还想趁热来一发。

 

片刻后，兰斯洛特进来了。高文连门都没关，明摆着是让他进去的。

 

心怀愧疚的家伙受到了鼓励，可一看到高文挂在墙上的病号服，就又蔫了起来。高文懒得管他，站在放着水的浴缸前开始脱衣服。他没拉帘，大好的春光一览无余。兰斯洛特红了脸，却心碎地发现住院让高文瘦了些许。

 

他看上去苍白，憔悴，头上还缠着可怜兮兮的绷带。

 

这都是他干得。兰斯洛特打量着熟悉却陌生的房间，他不记得当时究竟发生了什么，可这房间根本没给他记起来的机会。

 

格尼薇尔大张着双手在门口尖叫，而贝狄威尔则冲进来要拉开他。再后来亚瑟也来了，他记得亚瑟一下子睁大想开波澜不惊的眸子，就连梅林都有些慌乱。阿格规文和莫德雷德叫嚷着，而摩根则哈哈大笑。可他记不得高文的状况了，好像在那场荒诞而又血腥的闹剧中，高文是个坐在屏幕之外的观众。

 

“你还想把那身血腥味留到什么时候？”

 

高文裸着身子从浴室里走出来，从衣柜里拿出两件浴袍，扔给站在原地发愣的兰斯洛特。听见他的话，男人才开始脱自己身上的衣服。证据又多了一个，他的衬衫上全是高文的血。

 

等他走进浴室，高文已经懒洋洋地在双人浴缸里舒展身体了。他还不能洗头，沾着水雾的金发脑袋后仰到洁白的瓷砖上。

 

宛如献祭的处子。

 

这个比喻不合时宜地钻进兰斯洛特脑子里，同时也让他记起那些纷杂的画面。高文不在屏幕之外，他就在那中间。他软绵绵地侧卧在床上，脑袋上流出的血染红了床单和被子。崔斯坦冲进去抱住了他，那血的颜色比他的头发还鲜艳。高文什么都没穿，宛如献祭的处子。

 

兰斯洛特跨进浴缸中，他太高了，大腿和肩膀、手臂都紧紧地贴着高文。

 

他想说点儿什么，却什么都说不出口。高文闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了。兰斯洛特知道他没有，更知道他这是在让自己闭嘴。

 

 

 

等他们出来的时候，墙上挂着的病号服和兰斯洛特的血衬衫都被女仆收走了。

 

现在，唯一的证据就是高文头上的绷带了。可他清楚，不消几日高文就不再需要它们了。届时，没人会记得兰斯洛特做了什么、高文承受了什么。

 

对不起。

 

他凑上去，把系着浴袍腰带的高文抱在怀里，沉默地亲吻他脑后的绷带。

 

对不起。

 

兰斯洛特始终没有这句话说出口。

 

 

 

——END——

 

 

 


End file.
